Una misión en
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando nuestros protagonistas tienen que viajar a otro país a realizar una misión? -.- pésima para los summary's DETENIDO
1. Capítulo 1

M: bien Ohayou minna! Acá estamos con otro fanfic de YYH, antes que todo quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron review en mi primer fic de yu yu hakusho, así que este primer capítulo esta dedicada a esas personas espero les gusta... me presento soy Mitosam una ningen obsesionada con el yaoi  
K: ¬¬ ve yaoi en todas partes! Incluso en su familia!  
M: ¬¬ tu te callas, que ahora hablo yo  
K: bueno entonces escribe tu sola la historia – kitsune se marcha dejando solita a mito –  
M: ô.o, MIWAKU REGRESA!T.T

K: vale, vale pero no grites, u.u' que onna, yo soy Kitsune – Miwaku

M: un zorrito muy pervertido ., yo tengo 15 años y kitsune 1677, es un lindo Youko así que ya saben u.u... la vida de pervertido que tiene...  
K: ejem... ¬¬ sigamos con la historia?  
M: claro! Ya saben lo de siempre YYH no me pertenece y yo solo juego con los personajes en esta historia y Kitsune escribe solo para entretenerse, u.u no sé pk está inventando una nueva historia si tiene que terminar otra todavía ¬¬  
K: ...esta historia puede que sea con lemon o no, así como puede que sea largo como puede que no lo sea  
M: anímense a dejar review que yo quiero saber el final  
K: ni si quiera hemos empezado y ya quieres que manden review  
M: dedícate a escribir quieres ¬¬  
K: hn... comenzamos

...- parlamento  
"..." pensamientos  
'...' narración según algún personaje

(...) comentarios de nosotros

en otro lugar en el mismo momento

separación de tiempo

separación de tiempo y lugar, por ahora eso

**Una misión en... ¿otro país?**

**_Capitulo 1: Unas largas Vacaciones_**

Era una tarde de invierno, estaba helado, la blanca nieve cubría los suelos y los techos de casas y edificios, y a pesar de eso seguía cayendo, cubriendo con una nueva capa, a la ciudad, de esa blanca sustancia.

Cierto pelirrojo caminaba por esas blancas calles en compañía de sus amigos

.¡Al fin vacaciones! – exclamó el detective

.Tiempo para descansar, no? – comentó Kurama – n.ñ-

jajaja tiempo para ganarle a Urameshi un millón de veces en los vídeo juegos

el frío te está afectando Kuwabara

¿Crees que no te ganaría!

¡Me estás retando!

Chicos ya cálmense ' – después de ese pequeño conflicto, Kurama dejó a sus amigos desviándose hacia su casa - ¡Tadaima!

Okaeri nasai, Shuishi – dijo su madre mientras se arreglaba –

¿Saldrás, madre?

Sí, tengo una reunión, llegaré tarde no me esperes – dijo ya desde la puerta –

Kouun Wo Inorimasu!

Gracias! Ja ne! – en cuanto su madre cerró la puerta principal Kurama dio un largo suspiro, sacando de su rostro esa sonrisa falsa que mostraba al mundo. Subió las escaleras con pesadez y se dejó caer cansado en su cama, sin darse cuenta los ojos empezaron a cerrarse llevándolo a un profundo sueño...

Unos golpes en la ventana despertaron al zorro de su sueño, un youkai se estaba congelando, al no ver respuesta del ojiverde golpeó más fuerte la ventana dejándola un pelín trizada, un "Ups!" se escapó de los labios del Koorime, Kurama al ver la cara de Hiei por este incidente no pudo evitar sonreír

Deberías golpear con menos fuerza

Hn... Llevo bastante rato golpeándote la ventana para que me dejaras pasar, que hacías?

Creo que me quedé dormido n.ñ – la sonrisa que le brindó el pelirrojo hizo que Hiei se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo, por esto se dio vuelta dándole la espalda al zorro -¿Tienes hambre?

Hn – fue la respuesta de Hiei –

Lo tomaré como un sí – dijo abriendo la puerta dirigiéndose a la cocina - ¿qué se te apetece comer?

Lo mismo de siempre – Kurama sacó un poco de helado o "nieve dulce" según Hiei – tu madre está de viaje?

Hm? Ô.o – Kurama se sorprendió de esa pregunta, pues cómo no, si era él quien empezaba siempre las conversaciones o más bien los monólogos, donde siempre Hiei respondía con movimientos de cabezas, monosílabos o su típico "hn" – N-no sólo fue a una reunión de trabajo

Hn... – el silencio inundó la cocina, silencio que el Youko interrumpió –

Mukuro te dio días libres?

Hn... no hay nada interesante en el Makai y tampoco misiones que necesiten de mi presencia

Soka... te quedarás por aquí?

Hn... no lo creo, tu madre está acá entonces yo...

No digas tonterías Hiei, tanto mi madre como yo aceptamos que te quedes acá

Estás actuando raro, kitsune

Jejeje -' – una risa nerviosa dio el Youko –

Hn...

¿te parece si vamos a dormir?

Hn – Kurama colocó un saco de dormir al pie de cama – el suelo es duro – dijo Hiei con cara de niño caprichoso, el pelirrojo al oírlo colocó los ojos blancos y miró a Hiei –

¿Quieres dormir en mi cama?

Y donde dormirás tu

"contigo..." – El zorro se sorprendió de este pensamiento – "que estoy pensando?" – sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, el medio Koorime lo quedó mirando extrañado –

Doush ta?

Iie '

Donde dormirás? ¬¬

En el saco

Hn

Hiei

Hn?

Por qué no te cambias de ropa

Que quieres decir

Es que tu ropa esta toda sucia y mi cama tiene sabanas nuevas entonces...

Y quieres que me coloque esa estúpida vestimenta ningen ¬¬

Si, te molestaría mucho?

Bastante

Vamos Hiei no seas malo y póntelo

No

Por favor

No

Entonces duermes en el saco

Mejor me largo

Oh! Vamos Hiei!

¬¬

si? – dando una de sus típicas sonrisas –

¬¬

por fis? '

¬¬ hn... – el medio Koorime tomó las ropas ofrecidas por el Youko, quien tomó sus propias cosas y salió de la habitación sin antes decir –

¿No quieres tomar una ducha Hiei?

No

Sou dessu "igualmente se ensuciará la cama u.u..." – con estos pensamientos el zorro se fue al baño y se cambió, al regresar vio a Hiei ya acostado – "que descanses Hiei" – Kurama estiró mas el saco para que quedara más cómodo cosa que no le fue de mucha ayuda –

¿Kurama?

Sí, Hiei – dijo cuando ya estaba siendo llevado al país de los sueños –

Me puedo quedar un tiempo acá?

Claro, Hiei...

Buenas noches, zorro

Oyasumi nasai – así ambos se quedaron dormidos...

Los preciosos ojos de Kurama se fueron abriendo al tener contacto con la poca luz que entraba en su pieza

argh! – se volvió a tapar, pero aun así no le sirvió de mucho, había pasado una noche terrible en ese saco y por eso aún tenía sueño, trató de dormirse, pero nada... perezosamente se levantó y se sentó en su cama que era ocupada por Hiei, quien dormía tranquilamente, parecía un pequeño niño cuando tenía esa calma en su rostro; se quedó admirando a ese pequeño youkai y una tierna sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo – "que envidia me das, Hiei, tu pudiste dormir una tranquila noche... u.u..." – se colocó sus pantuflas y bajó las escaleras, al entrar en la cocina vio a su madre despierta preparando tres ricos platos de pan y huevo (M: O.o no deberían ser sólo 2 platos de comida/K: ¬¬ dime quien está escribiendo la historia/M: tu/K: pues entonces son 3 PLATOS DE COMIDA! ¬¬ y deja de interrumpir que sino no sabrás pk son tres y no dos/ M: Yoshii T.T pero no me grites.../K: ¬¬ ejem/ M: T.T prosigue...) – Ohayou kaasan

Buenos días a ti también, Shuishi – este le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y vio los tres platos servidos –

Por qué tres puestos, madre? – esta le miró extrañada y dio una sonrisa entonces una pequeña idea se le vino a la cabeza - "¡ay no!..."

Anoche llegué tarde y pasé a ver si ya estabas dormido ¡y la sorpresa que me mando! Resulta que tenemos un invitado¿por qué no me dijiste que traerías a un amigo?

Errr... – por qué no estaba acostumbrado a mentirle a su madre, ne? Maldición, necesitaba alguna excusa! – ...porque... fue algo de último momento, madre ', no estás enfada, verdad?

Claro que no, hijo – respondió Shiori con una sonrisa – pero para la próxima me gustaría que me avisarás, ahora que lo pienso es la primera ves que traes a un amigo, me alegra tanto! – exclamó la señora al final. Tuvieron una grata conversación mientras Kurama le ayudaba a hacer el desayuno, no habían tocado el tema del amigo de nuevo, cosa que agradecía el Youko – veo que pasaste una mala noche, tus ojos se cierran contra tu voluntad

Si, es que el suelo no es muy cómodo – respondió con una pequeña risa nerviosa por ocupar las mismas palabras que su amigo, que debería seguir durmiendo –

Por qué no vas, te acuestas un poco en mi cama? – una oferta tentadora, pero y si despertaba Hiei antes que él y se iba al no encontrarlo? Últimamente estaba pensando mucho en él y le daba una gran alegría y calma cuando estaban juntos – por cierto? Cuanto tiempo se quedará tu amigo?

No lo sé "ahora que mi madre sabe tal vez se querrá ir, sería una lastima" – el zorro colocó una cara llena de tristeza –

Sucede algo?

No, creo que iré a ver si ya está despierto – cuando iba subiendo se encuentra a Hiei bostezando sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, como se arrepintió de no tener una cámara fotográfica, con el pijama que le quedaba un poco grande y su mano bien aferrada a la almohada parecía un pequeño niño, su sonrisa se incremento cuando los ojos rojos del youkai se fijaron en los suyos, los primeros estaban un poco cerrado por las lagañas del recién despertar – buenos días dormilón – dijo en tono de burla –

Hn...

Bajas a desayunar o te traigo la comida – le preguntó sentado en una silla mirando fijamente los ojos del medio Koorime –

Está tu mamá en la casa?

Si, pero...- no tuvo oportunidad de seguir ya que la puerta de su alcoba había sido abierta –

Shuishi yo quería... – Hiei se quedó paralizado, era la primera ves que veía a Shiori de frente y no sabría que pensaría ella al verlo ahí, acaso el zorro no se había dado cuenta?...– ya veo que despertaste

Madre te presento a Hiei Janganshi

Hajimemasite – dijo la señora

Hn... (K: ya saben quien XD) – la mujer solo le sonrió – "ya sé de donde sacó esas sonrisas el zorro"

Madre, puedes dejarnos solos un rato – le pidió al recibir la mirada de "te-mataré-por-esto-kitsune" de Hiei –

Claro - en cuanto cerró la puerta Hiei lo quedó mirando peor que anteriormente –

Jejeje, que querías que hiciera si nos vio en la noche – el youkai se sonrojó levemente al imaginarse otra cosa por el comentario del Baka kitsune –

No sé, que fue una alucinación, que por tanto trabajo ve cosas, que esta loca, no sé zorro! Cualquier cosa!

Pues bien eso hice, le dije que eras un amigo que te quedaste a dormir en último momento

Hn... ¬¬

No me dirás que te intimida mi madre? – usó ese típico tono burlón –

Cómo crees?

Pues se me pasó la idea por la cabeza... Bien sigues queriendo desayunar acá arriba?

Hn... mejor bajo

gracias Hiei

hn? Y eso por qué ô.O – el youkai de fuego se extrañó nadie le había dado las gracias así de repente y eso provocó un pequeño sonrojo, el Youko se quedó pensando –

"por no haberte ido..." no hay razón especial sólo gracias

estás loco kitsune – fue lo que comentó al bajar las escaleras...

cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte en casa, hiei-kun? – preguntó la señora Hiei solo respondió –

hn...

algún tiempo, madre... estás de vacaciones?

Sip. – sonrió – tengo dos semanas antes de ir de viaje

Irás de viaje de nuevo? – la señora asintió - adonde esta vez?

Al sur , te traeré algún recuerdo de por allá

Hiei estaba viendo cómo era que se relacionada Kurama con esa ningen, y cómo era que se sonreían a cada rato, claro que su madre se preocupaba por dejar a su hijo tanto tiempo solo pero el kitsune la tranquilizaba diciendo que no haría nada malo el tiempo que estuviera sólo ayudándose con una sonrisa, sonrisas que sólo le dedicaba al youkai – por cuanto será?

Dos meses

Soka... pero no te preocupes yo estaré bien

Y tus padres Hiei?

Hn... – se levantó con dirección al cuarto del zorro, quien lo siguió pensando que se podría ir (K: obviamente antes de tener esa conversación ambos habían tomado una duchas y Hiei estaba vestido con SU ropa), pero cual fue su sorpresa de verlo concentrado viendo tele sentado en su cama -

Genki dessuka

Hn...

"**_Unas largas vacaciones_**" pensó el kitsune antes de sentarse al lado de Hiei y ver tele por un momento antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo...

M: esperamos les haya gustado el primer capítulo este fic

K: les dije que era yaoi y es yaoi más a delante se ve eso, en los próximos capítulos  
M: por favor dejen review pk sino no continuamos  
K: yo continúo, pero tu no lo publicarás ¬¬,ne?

M: así es , bien ahora el vocabulario

**Ohayou** Buenos días  
**Minna** Todos/as

**Tadaima** Ya llegué!

**Okaeri nasai** que bueno que llegaste

**Kouun Wo Inorimasu** buena suerte!

**Ja ne** Hasta pronto

**Doush ta?** Que sucede? O Sucede algo?

**Iie** no

**Sou dessu** (**_se pronuncia sou dess_**) está bien

**Soka** Ya veo

**Oyasumi nasai** Buenas Noches

**Hajimemasite** encantada/o

**Genki dessuka** **_(la u no se pronuncia después de una s y tampoco lleva signo ? pk "ka" significa pregunta ) _**estás bien?

**Yoshii** de acuerdo, ok  
M: eso por ahora, algunas palabras no las coloqué por que son como obvias como ningen, kitsune, onna en todo caso significan humano, zorro, mujer si me ha faltado algo que explicar mandan review y les respondo en el próximo capítulo  
K: yo escribo tu agregas el japonés, ¬¬ pero fue bastante poco comparado con lo que sabes  
M: pues no los quiero llenar de palabras que en los siguientes capítulos no se acuerden , de todas formas coloco mi parte en el fic así no pierden su tiempo leyendo esto y sacan algo productivo

K: estás diciendo que mi Fanfic es basura? ¬¬  
M: yo? Noo  
K: ¬¬  
M: ja ne! Dejen review onegai! Y me dicen como se agrega otro capitulo '  
K: hn...


	2. Capítulo 2

K: bien ya estamos con el segundo capítulo de esta historia  
M: agradecemos, si ambos ¬¬  
K: nee yo no he dicho nada!  
M: pero lo pensabas ¬¬, bien agradecemos a Kuroandy por decirnos cómo se sube un capítulo y tb muchas gracias por tu review!  
K: hai, hai u.ú ya lo digo... (nos comunicamos telepáticamente)... QUE TA BIEN, QUE YA LO DIGO! Ejem... este capítulo esta dedicado a ella

M: así es!  
K: bien creo que ya son todos los comentarios  
M: ejem ¬¬, u.u mejor lo explico yo... hay una pequeña duda, nos preguntaron "por qué Kurama piensa eso?" **_"Unas largas vacaciones"_** explico, se supone que estando Hiei en casa con esa actitud (de quedarse helado frente a la madre de Kurama) y su madre haciendo preguntas serían unas vacaciones un poco incómodas, allí está la respuesta amigo Shuishi, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Shuishi-kun espero que estés donde estés te vaya bien y que sigas leyendo saludos a Yui

K: creo que ahora SI son todos los comentarios  
-...- parlamento

/.../- parlamento en otra lengua

"..." pensamiento

'...' narración algún personaje  
-------- separación de tiempo

separación de espacio

separación de tiempo y espacio

_**Una misión en... ¿otro país?**_

Capítulo 2: recuerdos... 

Hacía calor, mucho calor... un momento... era su casa, su casa se quemaba, entró en su hogar ahora cubierto por las llamas, llegó a la sala, una silueta, una silueta estaba parada en medio de la que era la sala, en el piso yacían tres cuerpos, tres cuerpos que antes eran su familia, se acercó a aquellos cadáveres, unas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la chica hasta llegar al suelo

/Mamá! Mamá! Despierta mamá/– el ser que estaba de pie en medio de la sala la miraba con crudeza – /hermano... por favor hermano abre los ojos /– dijo entre sollozos la pequeña – /pa...pá/– dijo moviendo despacio al hombre

/están muertos/ – dijo aquél extraño ser, la chica por primera vez posaba sus húmedos ojos en ese ser que estaba de pie junto a ella –

/tu los... mataste/ - preguntó aguantando el calor, la casa se caía en pedazos –

/podría ser/ - respondió él indiferente - / y qué si lo hice/ - la chica se levantó y se puso al frente de él, divisó algo extraño... de la nada un pedazo de techo se les venía encima...

Una chica despertó asustada y jadeante, era una chica de pelo bastante largo, amarrado en una coleta baja, su pelo se veía que era oscuro, sus ojos eran color miel y piel blanca...

"una pesadilla?" – pensó la chica – "no... un recuerdo" – sintió como una lagrima rodaba desde su ojo, la limpio antes de que terminara su camino – /cuanto hace de eso?... ya son 7 años/ - comentó con tristeza, recordando el día en que perdió a su familia y quedó sola

'Ya han pasado 7 años de eso y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, 7 años ya... que perdí a mi familia

7 años atrás

Yo iba llegando de mi entrenamiento con el maestro Kiseki, desde muy pequeña desarrollé poderes espirituales (K: si lo sé ¬¬ muy Sensui pero ya verán), al enterarse él habló conmigo para poder mantenerlos controlados, y así fue, su entrenamiento era muy efectivo, iba todas las tarde donde él, pero un día... cuando corría en dirección a mi hogar... una gran cantidad de humo había en las calles, mucha gente reunida cerca de mi casa... ¿mi casa?... mi hogar se quemaba y nadie hacía nada, dejé mis cosas tiradas en la calle y cuando quise entrar una vecina me tomó por el brazo y me dijo "/querida no entres, te puedes quemar/" me solté de su agarre y entre en mi casa, luego seguía esa parte que siempre sueño... la de mi pesadilla, pero no es tan así, padre y madre... mis queridos padres... estaban cortados... apenas reconocibles, pues el fuego había consumido parte de sus rostros... y mi pequeño hermano, tan sólo dos años menor que yo... estaba muerto al lado de mis padres, con sus manitas y pies quemados, su cabello chamuscado... pero su rostro... su rostro estaba en paz... mi pequeño hermano no supo nada... se me vinieron los recuerdos cuando discutíamos con solo la intención de molestar a mamá, él era mi pequeño hermano... recién comenzaba su vida, apenas comenzaba a vivir,... pero... pero se le fue arrebatada toda esperanza, cada recuerdo, cada momento, cada respirar...cada palpitar... puedo sentir como me caen lagrimas de tan solo recordar... desearía que mi sueño se hiciera realidad y los cuerpos de mi familia no hubieran sido masacrados y quemados, por el tormentoso fuego, que arrasó con toda mi felicidad...

Al sentir su voz lo miré, ojos agudos sin sentimientos, fríos, alto tenía dos orejas de perro al igual que una cola, le pregunté si era él quien los había matado, él sólo me respondió con sarcasmo, escuché como los bomberos se aproximaban, el ser frente a mi esbozó una sonrisa y estiró su mano, sus garras brillaron con la luz del fuego, mi final se acercaba, lo sabía, pero no era el momento... de repente una parte del techo empezó a caer... pensarán que yo salté dejando a demonio que tenía frente a mi a su suerte... pues cuan equivocados están... algo que aprendí de mi madre era nunca tener rencor, no importaba cuanto daño te hacía nunca debes tener rencor... empujé al demonio echándolo a un lado... no tuve tiempo para poder salir del lugar cubriéndome la cabeza recibí el pedazo de concreto, no sin antes hacer un campo de fuerza con mi fuerza espiritual... si tan solo tenía 9 años, no era tan fuerte así que igual mente termino de caer encima de mí pero no tan fuerte, sin embargo a ese ser-perro que hace poco amenazó mi vida había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el cemento, estaba inconsciente... me acerqué a él, vi como se acercaban los bomberos, quienes habían retrocedido debido al derrumbe, pasé uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro, le di una última mirada a mi familia, o lo que quedaba de ello y salí por la puerta trasera junto a ese demonio...

Me dirigí hacia la casa de Kiseki, debo decir que era largo el camino y en mi estado con un demonio arrastrando se me hizo aún peor... Cuando por fin llegué me fijé en cómo era él, tenía el cabello ligeramente gris, será por la ceniza pensé y... efectivamente era por eso, tenía su cabello de color plateado azulado y la cola también... tenía su cara con pequeñas manchas grises... estaba helado, muy helado, yo sentí miedo, pensé que podía estar muerto...

/Maestro Kiseki/ - le grité a las afuera de su gran casa para que me abriera –

/chiquilla que te pasó/ - exclamó al verme, me dejó pasar y me ayudó con el demonio ser-perro -

/que es ese demonio ser-perro, maestro/ - el soltó una carcajada, lo miró con detenimiento –

/¡Ay Andrea/ - suspiró - /este es un.../ - frunció el ceño - /un Youko, dime Andrea que pasó/ - me preguntó preocupado, yo al recordar lo sucedido sentí como mi vista se nublaba - /Andrea! Andrea!.../ - fue lo último que escuché ese día...

presente

El recordarlo me ha quitado el sueño, salgo de la casa a dar una vuelta, el hogar de el Maestro Kiseki es enorme de una sola planta cuenta con más de 7 habitaciones y tres baños, todo muy amplio, cuenta con un jardín y ante jardín muy bellos, esta situada detrás de un cerro, así que no había problema por los entrenamientos que acostumbrábamos hacer al aire libre.

Me senté al pie de un árbol, cuando escuché una voz desde lo alto

/no puedes dormir/ - pensé en responderle con un sarcasmo, pero me retracté –

/así es/

/aún sigues soñando lo mismo/ - dijo ya bajando de las ramas sentándose a mi lado, el zorro-humano de orejas y colas de hace 7 años –

/lo sueño cada vez que la fecha se acerca/- sus ojos azules con bordes celestes bajaron su mirar desde el cielo hasta la hierba, ese pelo plateado-azulado ahora estaba amarrado en una coleta suelta, su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento...'

/yo quiero decirte que.../ - la joven afirmó su cabeza en el hombro del Youko –

/tengo sueño.../- declaró en un bostezo, el zorro lo miró aprensivamente y luego levantó la mirada –

/ya va amanecer, sería mejor que tu.../- detuvo su hablar al observar a la chica tranquilamente dormida en su hombro, la tomó entre sus brazos y la condujo a su pieza donde la recostó en su cama y la cubrió con una manta - /por qué siempre evades el tema, Andrea.../ - fue lo único que dijo al juntar la puerta...

'sé que yo tengo la culpa de todo, yo le quité su felicidad a una corta edad, fui yo quien mató a su familia...

¿por qué me salvó la vida, sabiendo que yo tenía intenciones de matarla?...

7 años antes

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde el incendio, pero cuanto desperté estaba en una pieza acostado en una cama con vendas en mis brazos y también en mi cabeza que encima tenía un paño ya seco, debería haber estado ahí días, frente a la cama se encontraba un espejo, me arranqué la venda de la frente, como lo suponía no había rastros de herida.

Caminé por los pasillos para poder salir de ese lugar, cualquiera diría por qué no saltaste por la ventana, pero algo dentro de mí sabía que primero debía saber como se encontraba chiquilla. Avancé sin saber a donde dirigirme, todas las puertas estaban cerradas, de repente escuché el agitar de agua, me encaminé hacia la dirección del ruido, la puerta estaba entreabierta y miré por ella, la mocosa estaba con un paño en la frente al igual que yo cuando desperté, sus manos estaban vendadas, tenía las mejillas coloradas y respiraba dificultosamente

/tiene las manos quemadas y un poco de fiebre, pero va a estar bien/ - escuché decir al anciano, cómo supo que estaba yo mirando? Tenía mi youki bajo no era perceptible o eso decía yo

/cómo sea/ - dije con intenciones de largarme de ahí

/no quieres saber que pase con ella/

/No/ - seguí mi camino y salí por la primera ventana que encontré, estaba dispuesto a marcharme, pero la intriga me comía, necesitaba saber el por qué de sus acciones, permanecí en esa rama al menos dos días, tratando de encontrar una razón y la más convincente era "los humanos son unos estúpidos" ja! Y vaya que lo eran, pero gracias a esa estupidez le estoy narrando esto.

Estaba recién amaneciendo, si ese día no despertaba la mocosa yo me iría, no me importaba la curiosidad, me iría sin más  
-/ya estas mejor/- escuché su suave, pero triste voz -/me alegra/

/mira mocosa.../  
-/Andrea/ - me dijo con una inocencia implacable, como si no hubiera pasado nada -/mi nombre es Andrea/ - terminó con una dulce sonrisa, yo no pudo evitar sonrojarme ante esa sonrisa (M: ô.o te incluiste en la historia Miwaku? K: ¬/./¬ ejem... como sea, recién te vienes a dar cuenta, después que ha pasado bastante desde mi descripción? M: hai , te ves bien con el pelo amarrado en una coleta K: y tu también con una cinta en la cabeza...ô/./o yo no... yo no quise...M: kawaii o), no supe que decirle -/cómo te llamas/

/Miwaku/ - le respondí sin pensar, ella sonrió más aún, si es que era posible

/mucho gusto señor Miwaku.../ - y no fue hasta 5 meses después cuando le pude preguntar por qué me había salvado si yo... -/ es una enseñanza de mi madre, Señor Miwaku/- así me trataba ella como Señor y era algo que le había pedido, el anciano ese había aceptado que la moco... digo Andrea se quedara en su casa - / algo que aprendí de mi madre era nunca tener rencor, no importaba cuanto daño te hacía nunca debes tener rencor.../ - siguió, sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo ya había obtenido lo que quería ya era tiempo de marchar de una buena vez del mundo de los humanos - /se va a ir Señor Miwaku/

/ya supe lo que quería saber, no tengo razón para quedarme en este lugar/ - su rostro se entristeció y algo me obligó a decir - /volveré a verte/ - su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, de no ser pk ella estaba en el pie del árbol y yo en una rama me hubiese abrazado...

Los días pasaron y yo aún permanecía en el Mundo de los Humanos, que patético era... de repente una energía muy poderosa vino del colegio donde estudiaba Andrea, me apresuré en llegar y allí estaba ella batallando contra algún demonio y con su poco poder espiritual desarrollado... tuve que intervenir, derrotamos, si en plural, derrotamos al demonio y ella calló rendida al piso  
-/estamos a mano ahora Señor Miwaku/ - dijo entre jadeos

/como sea/- le respondí ella me miró con una sonrisa y así fue siempre, cada ves que necesitaba ayuda yo aparecía, resultó que nunca pude cumplir mi cometido, matar a toda esa familia y tampoco mi segundo cometido, regresar al Mundo de los Demonios, pues por ella siempre me quedé, para poder ver esas sonrisas que extrañamente me hacían sentir bien, ella dejó de llamarme Señor pero mantenía su respeto, siempre, cada ves que tenía que decirme "tu" decía "usted" y eso fue algo que cambió a lo largo del tiempo.

Cuando cumplió los 12 años tuvimos una discusión, acaso si realmente fui yo o no quien mató a sus padres, yo dolorosamente le decía que quien tuvo la culpa fui yo y ella insistía con que era obra de algún otro demonio, que yo no sería capaz de eso, fue la primera vez que la toqué y justo para pegarle una bofetada

/¡¡Mujer que te han dicho que fui yo!¡¡ y si se me diera la oportunidad terminaría con mi trabajo/- ella me devolvió el golpe

/¡¡Mentira!¡¡ eso es una absurda mentira/

/claro que no lo es/ - la tomé del cuello y apunté mis garras hacia su garganta le dirigí la mano, velozmente, pero deteniéndome a punto de.. -/acaso te parece esto una mentira/ - no la vi más, no durante 6 meses, hasta que me digné preguntarle al anciano ese-

/Andrea?...hm... al parecer te encariñaste/

/como sea... me dirá si o no/

/ella ya no vive en esta ciudad, se fue a vivir con unos tíos suyos, supo que la estaban buscando y ella fue con ellos, yo no se lo impedí no tenía por qué/- sip, se había ido -/si quieres puedes permanecer aquí, mientras se abra un portal para ir a tu mundo/

/como sea/ le respondí dirigiéndome a la habitación que llegué por primera ves, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve esperando "a que se abriera un portal", hasta que llegó, tenía la sonrisa de siempre, su ojos color miel brillaban una intensidad, su pelo castaño lo tenía largo y sujeto en media coleta –

/maestro Kiseki/ - la escuché exclamar -/tanto tiempo.../ siguieron hablando, yo no me presenté, pues había traído a un amigo, pero para mí parecían más que eso, cuando ya se iban, ella se acercó a donde estaba -/no deberías estar en tu mundo/

/estoy esperando/

/hace una semana se cerró un portal podría.../

/estaba ocupado, haciendo tu trabajo/- le respondí en seco, ella me miró

/da igual/ ella se encaminó de regreso a la habitación donde la esperaban -/espero te haya caído bien mi novio/ me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, sentí como algo dentro de mi se partía en pedazos...

después de ese encuentro yo volví al Makai, al fin, estaba tan cambiado, siempre pierdo la noción del tiempo y esta no era una excepción, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, ni por qué regresé, cuando lo hice el anciano Kiseki, me recibió sin problema, mi sorpresa fue encontrar ahí a la mocosa

/oye Kitsune para que has vuelto/

/como sea... como te iba diciendo.../ - dije ignorándola por completo mientras conversaba y daba noticias al anciano, ese mismo día o debería decir noche se arregló todo, ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, yo por tanto ruido no podía dormir así que la fui a ver, se estaba revolcando en la cama, cuando despertó me asusté, yo estaba sentado al lado de la cama y ella se sentó de golpe, sus ojos estaban bañados de lagrimas, yo la quedé mirando ella me miró, sin decir más se aferró a mi cuello y colocando su cabeza en mi hombro se desahogó...

Ahora no me dice ni señor ni Miwaku, osa decirme Kitsune, al principio debo decir que me molestaba pero ahora ya me acostumbré, después que pasen 2 años diciéndote así no vale la pena enfadarse...'

presente

Ya había amanecido, el anciano Kiseki deambulaba por ahí mientras cierto zorro intentaba despertar, no de muy buena manera , a la joven

/que te he dicho que te levantes/

/.../- la chica se volvió a dar vuelta quedando cara a cara con el zorro -/que hora es/

/ya pasan de las 7/- respondió fríamente

/QUE/- Andrea echó volando, literalmente, al zorro de su cuarto, se duchó, se vistió y tomó desayuno en tiempo récord antes de marcharse a clases-/nos vemos/- fue lo único que se escuchó de ella antes de salir...

Un fuerte temblor se sintió en la ciudad de Tokio, el grupo de Urameshi sintió un fuerte escalofrío

que fue eso? – preguntó el dueño del jagan

de.. de donde proviene toda esta energía? – respondió Kurama, ambos estaban en la habitación de este, recostados en la cama, al sentir el temblor ambos se pararon al instante. Salieron de la casa en busca de Yusuke y Kuwabobo (M: gomen ne ..), digo Kuwabara.

De nuevo el temblor, y con este vino una energía más fuerte aún se propagó, los 4 chicos se encontraron en una esquina, las calles estaban desoladas...

no sé de donde proviene tanta energía – exclamó Yusuke

es como si estuviera en todos lados – acotó el Youko

y... eso es posible? – preguntó Kazuma

Hn...

Chicos!- los 4 levantaron la vista y vieron a Botan bajar a toda velocidad con su remo – Chicos

Que sucede Botan? – preguntó el ojos miel –

Tenemos problemas, grandes y graves problemas...

M: O.o lo dejarás ahí?

K: sip

M: zorro desgraciado, y cuando piensas actualizar  
K: ems... depende de los review

M: O.o que malito eres, entonces por fa anímense! ... hey ¬¬ dijiste mi descripción para la chica del cuento...

K: si... es que mito hay algo te he querido decir desde hace mucho  
M: ah sí? Ô.o?

K: yo... etto... mito... aishiteru! . !  
M: ô.O! – mito cae al suelo –  
K: nee mito! Ô.o! mito despierta era una broma, vamos mito, mito? MITO? – plaff! . ! – XoX T.T eso dolió  
M: pues bien merecido te lo tienes! Como puedes bromear así T-Tsnif... que diría el pobre heero T.T  
K: ô/./o tienes razón, mi chibi Heero

M: o kawaii Kitsune sonrojado! Ya sabes KuroAndy, dedicado este chapi para ti  
K: si, con tonteras incluidas!  
M: creo que no te va a gustar por que no hay yaoi, pero en el otro sí! – mito esta revisando las anotaciones de Kitsune para el siguiente capitulo – así que Kurama y Hiei van a – kitsune tapa le tapa la boca – o.O y el siguiente lo vas a dejar así

K: sip , el otro le va a gustar más  
M: bien no hay vocabulario pk no ocupamos palabras en japonés, quieren saber pk manden review jane!  
K: ja na!


End file.
